


You're Toxic

by APastandFutureNerd



Series: Season 2 AUs [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A weird mix of funny and sad, Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beverly Katz Lives, Beverly takes care of Will, Don’t copy to another site, Drinking, Drunk love confessions, Hangover, Jealousy, Karaoke AU, Love/Hate, Mental Breakdown, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Season 2 Timeline, Songfic, We Die Like Men, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham sings, hannibal season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/pseuds/APastandFutureNerd
Summary: Will is released from prison and struggles with the situation. Bev, his best friend, takes care of him after his long stay in prison, figuring he needs some grooming and fun. He is going to a karaoke event hosted at “O’ Sullivan’s”  with her and the forensic science crew and dedicates "Toxic" by Britney Spears to Hannibal when he is drunk. Freddie is there, too, and films the whole performance. Will also confesses his conflicted feelings for the Ripper on stage. Later, she uploads it on her YouTube channel which puts Will in a quite embarrassing situation when he wakes up.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham & Beverly Katz, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Series: Season 2 AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670131
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	You're Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.
> 
> I've had this oneshot in my mind which didn't leave me alone and so I decided to write it.  
> This song is a Karaoke AU and I was inspired by some mediocre pop songs and a rock ballad  
> by Metallica. 
> 
> I hope you find it interesting.
> 
> Nerd

A buzz, followed by a clicking, mechanic noise. indicated the opening of the locked door. Torn from his brooding, Will peeked up in surprise as an orderly came to hand him the clothes he had worn shortly before his incarceration. Will put them on, then left the prison cell. Chilton lingered at the threshold, gaping at him like a hawk. “You’re a free man”, Chilton said to him with a small smirk on his lips. “Freed by the Chesapeake Ripper.” 

“I wonder why that is. What does the Ripper want with you?” 

Will put on his red-rimmed glasses and scoffed quietly. 

“Because he wants to be my friend, Frederick.”

Afterward, some tense moments of silence hung between them until they reached the end of the dreary, grey corridor and walked up the stairs leading up to the foyer and main entrance of the hospital.

“Someone is eager to pick you up”, Chilton told him in his sardonic manner when they arrived in the hall, leaving the dark, threatening corridor behind them. 

Will sighed heavily, putting up his mental shield again and got ready to be used again. He suspected it was Jack but it couldn’t be helped anyway. 

But to his surprise, it wasn’t the head of the Behavioural Science Unit. Someone else was there instead. A familiar, female, slender figure dressed in a crimson leather jacket. He would recognize that person even from hundred yards away. It was Beverly grinning at him while waiting at the threshold of the main entrance door. Will smiled at her, happy she was safe and didn’t go after Hannibal after all. He strolled towards her, neglecting Chilton behind him.

Taken aback by Will’s rudeness, Chilton cleared his throat. “You’ll be in good hands now, I think. I have to see to my other patients anyway.”

He abandoned Will and walked back to the staircase, climbing them up, making his way to the office.

Will gave him a curt wave of his hand when Chilton said his goodbye, then shifted this attention to Beverly.

“Surprise”, she greeted him with a faint but genuine smile on her face. 

“Wow...I didn’t expect that. I expected someone else”, he replied, laughing a little in disbelief and at the absurdity of the situation. He was relieved that it wasn’t Jack who fetched him and abused his imagination again for the Ripper aka Hannibal’s murders.

“You expected Jack”, she assessed, scrutinizing him with her curious ebony eyes, her arms placed on her jacket. “He’s at home taking care of his wife.”

He nodded and avoided her gaze again. The whole situation was awkward and overwhelming. Will needed to get away from this place, where madness was imprisoned, at all costs and get busy with getting his life together. He had stuff and paperwork to do, a sue to prepare to get some money from the FBI. He was unemployed now after all thanks to Hannibal Lecter. Will decided it was best to thank Beverly for the support despite her initial doubts and call a cab.

“Thanks for the welcome. I-,”, he pushed his glasses further back on his nose and fetched his smartphone., “I need to go. Have to call a cab and call Alana.”

“No need for that. I thought I’d pick you up and bring you home again. What you’d say?” 

Will couldn’t refuse that offer if he was honest. A cab would be expensive and now every penny was important even though he would not have to pay for the lawyers.

He nodded. “A ride would be great.” 

She gave him her widest and most genuine grin and boxed him into his shoulder. “Knew you wouldn’t refuse. My car is in the parking lot around the corner.” 

Will followed her without saying much, getting lost in his thoughts again. They arrived at her car, a silver Audi, and got in.

He took a long breath and was glad to see the hospital disappearing from view. The silence was a bit awkward though and tense as a Will brooded.

Occasionally she threw a glance at Will who kept evading her gaze and instead stared out of the window. 

“You’re okay?” Bev asked, knowing he wasn’t but wanted to get him to talk and break the nervous silence.

“As well as you can be when you spent months in prison, accused of murders you didn’t commit”, he answered bitterly.

“I get it”, she answered. Pity lay in her eyes. “I am so sorry H….I mean the Ripper did this to you.”

His face darkened at the careful remark. So she didn’t quite believe him about the connection between Hannibal and the Ripper or chose to be cautious all the time, not wanting to let a single information slip. But well, he couldn’t change that. He would, one day. They finally arrived in Virginia. Will noticed they weren’t in Wolf Trap, though as he had a closer look. It was Alexandria. Some minutes later, Bev chose to halt at the parking space of a hairdresser. She turned off the engine and put on the hand brake.

Will scowled. “Bev, what are you up to?”

She flung a meaningful look at him with her dark eyes, then pulled her lips into a smirk. 

“Do you trust me?”

Will shot her a skeptical glance through his glasses. “Not quite.”

Bev reached over to him over the console and touched his hand. He flinched at first but let her touch him. He was craving touch even though it was a platonic one.

“You need something to cheer up”, she remarked with a little wink in her eyes.

“Trust me for your sake, will you?”

After unfastening the seat belt, Bev got out and jogged to his side, opening the door when he didn’t want to go out immediately. 

“But my dogs-“, Will protested. Worries crept up inside him. His dogs, especially Winston, surely missed him after all this time. And he needed them now, too. He needed to feel their love he didn’t get from Alana or anyone else. 

“Are being taken care of”, she assured him. “I texted with Alana. They’re okay. Hannibal and she are taking care of the dogs.”

“Ah.” 

That information stung.

Will sighed, opened his seat belt and left the car to join her. Honestly, he didn’t want to talk to Alana a lot either seeing as she was with Hannibal now. The betrayal stung. He was angry at both Alana and Hannibal. The jealousy creeping up was directed more at Hannibal having someone else over and not him. He pushed this stupid feeling away. 

Bev smiled and squeezed his shoulder. “Come on. We’re gonna have a blast this afternoon and tonight.”

“Tonight?”

She winked once more and grinned mischievously. “Can’t tell you more. But you should trust me. It’s gonna be fun.”

Relenting, Will sighed and followed her into the shop of the hairdresser. A young woman, middle twenties with long, curly bluish-green hair, greeted them. Will was gestured to sit down on a chair in front of a mirror.

Will quickly told her how he wanted to have his hair cut. The young woman nodded in agreement and understanding, then explained to him how she was going to cut his hair.

After half an hour they left the shop again. Bev had paid despite Will’s initial protests. Will was satisfied with the hair cut and checked his appearance once or twice while they drove away again. His curls were shorter now. A bit tamer. One or two curls had been spared by the friendly hairdresser who was good at her work. 

“What now?” Will asked, a little unnerved, when they took turns here and there, making way to the city center.

“We’re going shopping for clothes.”

“I do have some slacks and shirts if the FBI hasn’t confiscated them all. Don’t need any more than I already have ”, Will murmured, blushing a little. 

Bev took a deep, long breath before she was going to speak again. She clutched the steering wheel a little too harshly. 

“Listen, Will. If you want to make a new start you need to change your appearance a bit.”

She halted at the right side of the road and let the other cars pass them by before they blocked the lane.

Bev decided to relent before she’d drag Will somewhere he didn't want to go.

“Fine. We can also drive you home and see what’s left for you there. I’m going to fetch you later again if that is more to your liking.”

“It’s really nice of you, Bev, to take care of me, but I think I would fancy that.”

Beverly nodded. She had a careful look before she drove off again and turned around, heading towards Wolf Trap Virginia. In the meantime, Will texted Alana and said he’d be there to receive the dogs. Having arrived at his home, the dogs came rushing out of his home when he arrived, barked and wagged their tails happily. Especially a Winston was the most affectionate. Alana stood there and flung him a cold smile while keeping her distance. She greeted Bev with a more friendly attitude. 

“Hello Will”, Alana greeted him in a cool tone.

“Hello Alana”, Will replied, his big smile fading. He continued to hug and pet his dogs jumping up at him. 

“I’ll be on my way now.”, Bev explained, exchanging looks from one to another, sensing some unspoken things were in the air. “I have some things to take care of. But I’ll text you when I’ll be back for tonight.”

Will nodded and smiled openly ar her. “Thank you, Bev. See you tonight!”

Bev waved back, got in her car and drove away. 

Will and Alana watched her leave until the Audi got lost from view in the distance.

“It’s not a date”, Will assured Alana who was about to open her mouth. “She wanted to surprise me with something.”

“Ah”, was all that Alana managed and kept up her distant behavior. She didn’t appear to be particularly interested anyway.

For some minutes they stood there, just like two lovers having become friends then distant acquaintances. 

“Thanks for looking after them”, Will said to Alana, to break the silence.”

“You’re welcome. I’ve also brought back some stuff for you. Clothes and everything ”, she replied curtly and shot another cool glance at him. “You challenged my whole framework of assumptions about who you are, Will.”

Will shrugged and scoffed. “Because you didn’t believe me or _in_ me? The way you think isn’t always a reliable guide to who I am.”

Alana’s eyes turned to slits. “No, it’s because you plotted against Hannibal and it sounded like you wanted to kill him.” 

She scrutinized him intently with her blue eyes. 

“Is he safe from you?”

Will noticed the concerned and frightened look in Alana’s eyes and also the love she felt for Hannibal. Bev had already dropped the bomb. He read her feelings like a book.

“Safe for you”, he corrected her. Alana looked away. 

For some reason, jealousy crept up in him. Why the hell was he jealous at Alana? 

“He’s dangerous, Alana”, he warned her, then stepped back to the porch. The dogs followed him back. 

He slammed the door shut once he was inside.

Will was fuming with anger and bitterness. His mood was at a very low point again. He sat down on his armchair with a glass of whiskey in his hand, the dogs curled up at his feet after feeding them.

 _“I’ll give Alana Bloom my best”, Hannibal had told him in the prison._ He was disappointed at Alana for falling to such obvious manipulation ploys. That she chose to believe Hannibal despite the overwhelming and convincing arguments was shocking. But then again he couldn’t blame her as psychopaths were very charming and persuasive. Regarding Hannibal, his feelings were torn. The fucking envy made absolutely no sense at all. He downed another glass of whiskey. Fuck everything. His life was ruined and he had no job. And nearly no one left except for Beverly.

Will rested in his armchair for a while, his hatred growing at the thought of Hannibal making out with Alana and fucking her. He lingered there for a while until darkness crept in. His phone buzzed and he got forwarded a message by Beverly. It was about 8 PM already. Time had passed by fast.

“Hey. I’m going to leave my home now. I will be at your place at 9.30. I won’t keep the secret from you any longer: Brian, Jimmy, I and you - we’re going to a karaoke party in Washington tonight.”

Will’s jaw dropped. His stomach clenched when he digested the information of the coming ambush. Okay, no wonder she had kept it hidden and gave him no other choice. He hated crowded bars. The chattering, the noises were too much for his empathetic brain. And then he also was definitely not the narcissistic type like Hannibal who needed to attract crowds. 

Besides, the bad of singing of others made him want to practically kill someone and that would be so unhandy in his current position. But maybe if he got drunk enough he could bear it. He needed a distraction and to vent. In a healthier way than he had before instead of plotting to kill someone. Bev, Price, and Zeller were good companions for this sort of thing.

Grunting as his back hurt a bit, he got up and took a short warm shower before looking in his wardrobe. Alana hat put some stuff back, that was nice. He put on his best black slacks, a pastel blue shirt and a little bit of his good old, horrible Old Spice aftershave on his face. He put on his glasses. He needed them for the crowds of people.

He jogged down the creaking stairs, put some more dog food and water into the bowls, then grabbed his phone. He called his dog sitter he’d be away tonight for a few hours. He grabbed his jacket and followed Beverly outside to whatever hell of a bar she was taking him to. As bars were smelly he decided to only bring a light jacket. He fetched it from the wardrobe and placed it over his arm. 

What a fuckin’ day. A true rollercoaster of feelings.

“You look good”, Beverly complimented him when he stepped outside, analyzing his appearance with a smug expression as she leaned against the door of the cab waiting with her hands crossed over her chest. Will definitely looked a lot better than this afternoon after his release. She wore a tight crimson dress, black tights, boots with heels and her famous crimson jacket.

“I owe it to you”, Will gave back with the faint trace of a smile. 

“Nice shirt”, Beverly said, pointing at his pastel blue shirt. “I haven't’ seen that one on you yet”

“I told you, I have plenty of shirts at home. I just don’t want to wear it all the time”, Will replied.

“You should, you know?” She laughed, grabbing for the handle of the car on the left side. 

They opened the door of the black Uber car, a Jaguar, on either side at the same time, got in and drove away, leaving his home behind for the night. 

From Wolf Trap Virginia to Washington it was approximately half an hour drive so it took them a while to get there. When it got a little boring, Beverly requested the driver of the Uber cab to turn the volume up and blasted some pop songs to which he agreed happily. Even though disliking it and preferring country songs, Will found himself moving a little in the car and humming to the silly pop song _“Break free”_ by Ariana Grande. 

When “ _Fuck you_ ” by Lily Allen was playing, Will joined in singing the refrain with more courage which made Beverly smile. She had never seen that side of Will Graham before. The cab pulled up in front of the karaoke bar which was basically an Irish Pub hosting karaoke events every Tuesday and Friday night. It was an old building with a green front, of course, reminding of the green isle. Above the massive door, there was a black sign saying “O'Sullivan's” in white letters. Some people stood there in front of it and smoked. Will also saw Jimmy and Brian waiting in front of the door and chatting.

When Bev and Will approached them, they stopped chatting and put up a friendly yet a little artificial smile. Will sensed they were still insecure and wary of him. He couldn’t exactly blame them.

“Hey buddy”, Brian told him and held out his hand to him which Will took and shook. “I..I am sorry I didn’t believe you”, he said.

Jimmy held out his hand as well. “I’m sorry, too.” 

“The evidence against me was overwhelming and convincing enough”, he merely replied and buried his hands deeper into the pocket of his slacks and looked through the window next to the door.

“And tonight I am not here to talk about any of that”, he added.

They nodded. “That wasn’t our intention either. Didn’t take you for the karaoke type”, Brian said with a grin.

“Me either. But I am going to try everything to make me feel better”, Will replied with a grimace. “And Guinness is always a good idea.” 

Impatient from the chit chat, Bev looked at Will then at Brian and Jimmy. “Let’s go in before they have our seats, eh” 

They pushed the heavy wooden door open and stepped inside. The interior was old-fashioned, as well. Lots of massive, black wooden tables, which had seen better days, were spread in the room. Different pictures of Ireland and Irish bands like The Pogue having performed in the pub years ago hung at the yellow wall. In the middle of the room was a massive counter with people buzzing from one edge to another to fill up the glasses for the impatient guests. 

The bar was already bursting with people, the air was sticky and smokey. Some people were already trying their luck on the stage and singing to _“Born to make you happy” by Britney Spears._

They waited until a waitress came up to them, her face flushed red and a little sweaty from the exhausting tasks.

“There’s a reservation for Katz, I believe”, Beverly said to her with a smile in her self-confident but friendly manner.

“Over there in the corner”, the waitress replied to her with a slightly Irish accent, pointing to a table at the back of the room.

The table was perfectly situated. They were shielded from most people sitting quite close together and perched like animals in cages. Will thanked Beverly for that. 

“Good choice”, he complimented her. 

“Yep”, Brian and Jimmy agreed at the same time. 

They gave each other a high five. Will felt relieved, for the first time in months, maybe years.

The waitress came back and took their orders. Bev, Brian, and Jimmy ordered Guinness beer. Will thought he had already started with whiskey, so he wouldn’t change it. Vomiting was not his plan. When the drinks came, they clinked their glasses. “Cheers”, they all said airly and took a sip. Will emptied his whiskey glass quickly and ordered another. This time he ordered a bottle with Irish whiskey, though. So much to not vomiting. 

“Now who's going to get on the stage with me?” Bev asked, eying everyone with a sparkle in her eyes when she had emptied her Guinness as well.

“I’ll pass for now”, Brian said and stayed seated. “Me, too. I’ll watch both of you”, Jimmy said with a grin.

Bev rolled her eyes. “Come on”, she told Will. 

Will sighed. “Now?” 

“Yes, now.” 

Will was already dizzy now as the alcohol started circulating in his bloodstream. But that was just right for the karaoke.

“Which song would you like to sing ?” Beverly asked as they scrolled through the tablet lying on the desk next to the DJ’s space. Will shrugged. “I’ll let you choose.”

They started with something easy first. The DJ, a beardy man, looking like a metalhead with his bulky tattooed arms, long black hair and an outgrown grey beard, suggested _“Summer of 69”_ by Bryan Adams when they couldn’t decide at first. 

People sat there, drunk, cheering with them as they roared _“I knew that it was now or never. These were the best days of my life”_ into the mic. Will actually had the voice to sing if he wanted to. He had always loved music. There wasn’t an old and dusty piano in his home in vain. Not wanting to be confronted with the mass of people, he looked into the eyes of Bev while singing and moving to the music, pretending to play the guitar when he felt like it. When he didn’t look in the eyes of others sitting in front of the little stage it was quite alright. That was truly therapeutic. Not like the sessions with his so-called “therapist” who exploited his encephalitis and destabilized him until he was a wreck.

* * *

Freddie Lounds was just typing another article on Will Graham and the scandalous release from prison after having taken some pictures in front of the hospital when her phone beeped and made her jerk in her chair. Her jaw dropped when reading the message. Apparently, Will Graham was now spending the night in an Irish pub in Washington and singing in a karaoke bar. Freddie pursed her lips. Should she stalk him or rather finish the article? Her curiosity won in the end and so she chose a red skirt, a matching white blouse, her red coat. After changing, she grabbed her keys, locked the apartment got into her Smart Fortwo and headed towards the highway, making way to Washington.

When she arrived at the spot, in Clarendon, she had to wait for a little as the bars were already brimming with people, being a popular bar, and in the end, she was successful. A couple paid, left and she had a table near the entrance. It was not perfect but she had a perfect sight at the stage in the top left corner of the room. She drank from her glass of coke she had ordered and ate a serving of fries (ignoring the fact) and waited until the perfect opportunity arose. 

Soon she witnessed Will crawling on the stage again with the agent she knew as Beverly Katz. Freddie smiled and took out her small blue camera which had an excellent optical and digital zoom. 

It was time to watch out for interesting bits. 

* * *

Will and Beverly had lots of fun. The initial inhibitions fell down with every drink they had. They sang songs of Madonna, Lady Gaga (Bad Romance was the favourite where Will went on beast mode) or Queen. In between, when it was not their turn, they sat down at the table and ordered fatty cheeseburgers with double bacon and some fries. Actually, to Bev’s surprise and delight, Will looked forward to singing and couldn’t wait to get back on stage once they finished eating.

People loved their diets and cheered when Will started singing his version of “Nothing else matters” in his beautiful, baritone voice. Someone working for the bar found an old guitar and handed it to him. 

Bev cheered and also took a video when the song started and he played the guitar while sitting on a small chair. He put everything into this song - his anger and frustration and memories of the horror that had happened to him.

 _“Never care for what they say…..”, he sang. “Never care for games they plaayy…..Never cared for what they do…...Never cared for what they knoooooow and I knoooo_ ow... _that’s right”_

When the song ended with a last guitar solo and he left the stage everyone was enamoured and applauded him. A blonde woman who clearly admired him told him he should come here more often. Will smiled and thanked her but ignored her flirtation.

Yet he still felt he should get some more alcohol into his body, forget Hannibal Lecter and the feelings the man evoked in him. Hannibal was still in him like an obnoxious virus He needed a blackout as soon as possible and get him out of his head.

When he sat at the table to get a short rest he was slipping into his appalling mood again. Noticing that, Brian shoved him the bottle of whiskey to him and Will emptied another two glasses.

The next part wasn’t a very good idea. Will, a little shaky and very drunk, swayed to the tablet with the song list although Bev said he should have another snack first or go home soon. 

“What should we sing next, Bev?” He giggled, clutching the table in front of her for stability. His breath reeked of whiskey and beer. He had mixed the beverages after all which was not a good thing.

“I think we should go for something more cheerful now.”, she said to him. “Less feels. Hell you got all emotional on stage!”

His eyes fell on the song “ _Toxic_ ” by Britney Spears which he found fitting when he thought of Hannibal.

“Cheerful enough?” He asked her with raised eyebrows. "I want to sing the song alone. You can choose another one if you like."

Baffled, she nodded but wondered why he had chosen his song and what he was about to do.

The men in the front rows applauded and cheered again. Will went to the DJ and asked him if he could say something to the audience, that he had something important to announce. Supposing he wanted to propose, the elder, beardy man nodded and grinned at him. 

Bev frowned when she saw he was about to hold a speech but didn’t interfere. She shot a glance to Brian and Jimmy but both merely shrugged their shoulders and looked equally curious. 

Freddie noticed the moment as well and immediately crept closer to the stage, wondering what he was going to say.

“Before I start singing...I have somethin’ to say”, Will babbled, his southern drawl coming out. “This is...about my stupid therapist who put me in prison instead of helpin’ me.” 

The whole bar went silent all of a sudden and gazed at Will with bemusement on their faces. Some people began whispering to each other and making gestures that Will was a lunatic. 

“Hannibal Lecter was my therapist. He framed me for his murders. Now I am unemployed thanks to him.” He paused, letting it sink in. The DJ also flung a rather baffled and worried glance at him but was fascinated as well and let him talk.

“And he started fucking someone else. My former crush. Can you believe that?”

There was awkward laughter.

“For some reason, this makes me angry as hell.” 

Brian and Jimmy’s jaws dropped when he confessed everything that was on his mind and also exchanged glances. Brian wanted Bev to get him from the stage and gestured her to do something but Will wouldn’t move when she tried to fetch him. 

“He’s the Ripper, you know?” 

Will continued, his speech slurring heavily.

“He’s the Ripper and no one ever listens to me.”

“But...I love him, too and this makes me angry as fuck.”He started laughing maniacally and bitterly when it all became too much for him. “That’s the problem.”

“I love the man who did this to me and therefore I dedicate the song to him...called _Toxic._ ”

He made a gesture to the DJ who merely shook his head in disbelief and started the song, hoping this charade would end very soon.

Freddie smirked while filming his little speech in this drunken state. She had known all along something was up with these two.

The Britney Spears song set in. It was a quick upbeat song to dance to and Will moved his hips and booty in the most seducing way possible, or he tried to do so at least, making women blush a little and move closer to him. Once or twice he accidentally stared into the camera of Freddie who had approached and mingled with the crowd, without knowing it was her filming him, as his vision had become a blur in his drunken state.

 _“Take that, Hannibal!”_ He shouted in the mic, making everyone flinch. 

Freddie wasn’t sure if she should record the performance but there was no stopping her now, especially when Graham gave her such delicious content. 

_“Baby, can't you see….I'm calling…”,_ he drawled, singing in a terrible falsetto. _“A guy like you should wear a warning. It's dangerous...I'm falling.”_

His voice didn’t quite match the tune and the original voice range but he made the most of it. People laughed their asses off, some nearly fell from their chairs. They took pictures with their phones.-Again there were some jerks asking for him to strip.

“Clothes off!”

“That guy needs to get laid!”

“I want to fuck his ass and make him sing for me! Maybe he will get over that guy that way.”

The refrain kicked in and he went on his knees and lounged on the stage like a model while breathing the lyrics in the microphone.

Bev kept watching, partly happy but also partly worried about Will’s state of mind. 

_“Oh, the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping' under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I’m addicted to you….but don’t you know that you’re TOXIC!”_

Will got up again and made some wild, uncoordinated moves, thinking he was about as good as any of the choreographers but he nearly fell down on the stage due to his level of alcohol.

The last words of the refrain he shouted into the microphone, making everyone wince. 

_“I love what you do…. but don’t you know that you’re TOXIC!”_

Will inhaled deeply and grinned. He felt fantastic and invincible. There was some loud applause and cheering in the audience again.

Freddie sensed it was time to go and stopped the recording. This video, especially the speech, would make a wonderful YouTube video. She put money on the table and sneaked out.

When the song ended, Beverly walked up and helped him climb down the stage and walk back to the seats to settle down. 

“How was I?” Will asked Brian and Jimmy with a drunk grin, still speaking in his drunken slur.

“Spectacular”, Brian replied, a little sarcastically, eying him skeptically from head to toe.

“I think you were amazing, although some bits were kind of weird”, Jimmy added but patted his back. “You were braver than me, though.”

“Well, _I_ think you’ve had enough alcohol tonight”, Beverly told him in a decisive tone. “We should call a cab and go home.”

“No, I want to..dedicate him another song”, Will prattled in protest but this time Brian and Jimmy held him down on the chair and struggled when Will became a little violent.

Bev used the time to call a cab using an app Uber on her phone while Brian and Jimmy did their best to keep Will from getting back on the stage again and not hitting them. Bev also went to the bar and paid Will’s and her drinks and food. She also called Will’s dog sitter and made sure the dogs were safe and sound. Other people climbed up on stage again and sang their songs while the three of them waited.

After a while of babbling, mumbling, and sobbing, Will nearly fell asleep at the table, tired out from the whole ordeal. The three had to drag him out of the bar and bring him to the cab waiting down on the street.

In the Uber cab, Will fell asleep, occasionally resting his head on her shoulder or on Jimmy's. He snored. Jimmy laughed quietly and Beverly just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“That was interesting today, wasn't it?” Brian said to Jimmy and Bev who were both sitting in the back, tilting his head over his shoulder.

“It sure was”, Bev replied. “It was weird with him saying all that stuff about Hannibal.”

“I don’t know what to think of it. Doesn’t make sense to me.”

Brian scoffed. “Of course not. There’s nothing pointing to Lecter”, he whispered, in case the driver listened. "Will just had a mental breakdown.”

Jimmy appeared to be rather skeptical and had to intervene.

”Maybe we should consider the fact that Will is right and -",

Brian went on and cut him off.

“I mean, who wouldn’t have a breakdown in this situation?” 

He glared at Jimmy.“I think he might be in love with Hannibal Lecter, I always thought something was going on, but that’s it.”

Jimmy agreed. “Not agreeing with you on Lecter but I’m right there with you, buddy.”

They all shook their heads and stared out of the window, their eyes fixed on the night sky while trying to make sense of the evening and his breakdown. Bev made sure, Will didn’t vomit and checked on him occasionally. The Uber finally arrived in Wolf Trap and came to a halt in his drive.

Bev gripped his shoulder and shook him a few times. “Will, Wake up. We’re here.” 

Will opened his eyes and grunted. The driver opened the door and together with Bev he hauled him out of the vehicle and brought him to the door.

She opened the door for him and accompanied him into the living room where the dogs were waiting and receiving him but he pushed them aside, barely able to walk. He was glad to reach the bed.

“Got it”, he said.

“Alright, buddy. Sleep well.”

“Good night”, he grunted and dragged himself into his bed. The dogs crawled up on his bed as well. 

He fell asleep in his clothes and had a dreamless slumber. The best one since he got admitted into the hospital, to be honest. 

* * *

At home, Freddie transferred the video from her camera to her laptop and uploaded the video to her YouTube channel. Will Graham had told her she could use everything concerning him when they made the deal and so she did it. She just spared the viewers the rather embarrassing performance of the song and included only the little speech. After uploading it, she named the video _“Unstable agent Will Graham confesses his Love for the Ripper.”_ She sat back and grinned in self-satisfaction, wondering if she was right about Hannibal Lecter.

* * *

Hannibal was very bemused when he checked Tattlecrime.com for the latest updates. Alana was still sleeping, so he had time to treat himself to the new video bearing a rather strange headline and think about Will. Hannibal witnessed Will’s nightly escapade and he blushed a little when Will spoke so honestly about his feelings and confessed he loved him. He took a sip of the orange juice. Oh, Will. Hannibal noticed that the video had been cut and ended just when the atrocious music set in. A shame he didn’t get to hear Will’s wonderful voice and saw him dancing. Hannibal was sure he was not a bad singer. His pants grew tighter at the sight of Will’s new look when rewatching the speech. After finishing his breakfast, he sent him a message, inviting him to continue his therapy.

* * *

The next morning, Will woke up with a headache he didn’t have in weeks. The bright sunlight filtering through the windows blinded him and the loud barks of the dogs made his headache even worse. Moaning and grimacing in pain, he sat up and tossed his glasses, whose frames were a little bent from lying on them, to the nightstand. Gazing down in bemusement he figured out he was still fully clothed. He wondered what he had done and whether his encephalitis was worsening again or making a full comeback. His phone buzzed and he searched it, before finally finding it in his jacket pocket. He looked at the screen. The phone showed 30 missed calls and 20 new text messages. Will squinted. Jack, Alana, and Beverly had called. Most of the calls were from Jack and Beverly though. Sighing he walked to the kitchen and emptied a glass of water first before opening the door for his dogs. He opened one of the text messages and nearly dropped the glass in his hand.

Hannibal had sent him a message he didn’t quite get to be honest and it also made him furious. He gritted his teeth when reading it.

_“Congratulations on your new-found freedom. I really enjoyed your speech, directed at me even though it was made in a questionable state of mind. I found your confession very endearing. And sometimes the mind needs some relief. I would love to know whether you like to continue your therapy or cancel your appointments. Give me a call when you are well again. I can’t wait to hear your confession in person._

_-Hannibal -_

_“Will, please pick up your goddamn phone! We need to talk about the video Freddie posted. What the hell were you thinking?”_

_-Jack-_

Will rubbed his eyes. _Which_ speech and _which video_? 

Another ominous message came from Beverly.

 _“Hey, are you okay? I am worried about you. Please give me a call when you’re okay._ _And please ignore Freddie Lound’ s video.”_

Not understanding what she meant, Will sent her a message to clarify the ominous matter.

_“What happened? I don’t understand.”_

_“We went to the karaoke bar and you got drunk. There’s a video of it on Tattlecrime’s Youtube Channel.”_

_Ping._ A new message. 

_“Hello Will. I thought you might enjoy the whole video. I spared you the embarrassment and cut the performance out but as you are the source of my income, I thought I send you the whole video._

_-Freddie Lounds -_

Will opened the video and watched it, his face growing paler with every second, especially when he rewatched the drunk love confession. He dropped back into the sheets, not knowing what he would tell Jack, how to confront Hannibal and if he was ever going to do another karaoke session in his life again. 

**Author's Note:**

> There are some mistakes and double sentences but I will fix them later.


End file.
